villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Bowser
Bowser is the King of the Koopas in the Super Mario Bros. franchise. The primary antagonist of the red-capped plumber, Bowser is a Koopa, a strange hybrid of a turtle, dinosaur, and a dragon. HIs hobbies generally include kidnapping Princess Peach and causing overall mayhem. Bowser is generally considered the most beloved villain in all of video games, according to Guinness World Book of Records and other sources. He has featured prominently in two spin-off tournaments, Animated vs. Video Game Villains War and Video Game Villains War. Animated v. Video Game Villains War Video Game Villains War Aggressive Expansion After kidnapping Princess Peach yet again, Bowser decides to hire more troops. He turns to the forces of Gnasty Gnorc and Ripto, though the later is resistant to turning over his forces to Bowser's control. Bowser has his minion, Kamek, try to kill Ripto, but the shrimpy dinosaur counters the attack with an icy shield. Bowser uses his own fire breath to burn right through the shield. Ripto, in response, mutates himself into a larger form, even managing to stun the Koopa King. Bowser, enraged, summons a massive burst of energy and destroys Ripto's staff. The resulting explosion kills Ripto. Allies and Apes With Princess Peach thorougly captured and the Gnorcs under his control, Bowser takes up an alliance with Ganondorf. Ganondorf asks Bowser to eliminate the out of control Donkey Kong, a threat currently terrorizing the jungle. Bowser, along with two of his new minions, Crunch and Gulp. Donkey Kong manages to kill both of Bowser's allies, but Bowser does manage to turn his foe into a trophy. Unfortunately, Bowser leaves it behind for Dr. Nefarious and GlaDOS to recover. Later on, after Ganondorf brings Dr. Eggman into the alliance, Bowser tries to bring Malefor into the fold, so long as the dragon can capture a princess. However, Malefor perishes at the claws of Alduin before Bowser can induct him into the faction. Instead, Bowser brings King K. Rool into the alliance. When Rool proves resistant to any real action, Bowser goads him into killing Baron Dante, a task which Rool is able to complete. Worst Villain Tournament Ever Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:CGI Villains Category:Bowser's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Dr. Robotnik's Alliance in in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Worst Villain Tournament Ever Category:TV Show Villains Category:Non-Disney Villains Category:Koopa Family Category:Villains war Category:Live-action villains Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Dragons Category:Mercurymon Alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:Devimon's alliance in Disney Vs Anime Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Dr. Robotnik and Dr. Neo Cortex Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains Category:Ganondorf's Alliance in Video Game Villains War Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Video Game Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Ganondorf's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Ultramen and Ultra Kaiju vs Pokemon Heroes, Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Vs Jafar Category:Bling Bling Boy and Bowser Alliance in TV Villains Tournament